


joy

by ten_and_a_rose



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e12 The Stolen Earth, F/M, Introspection, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4971937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ten_and_a_rose/pseuds/ten_and_a_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor sees his Rose again...<br/>Written for the <a href="timpetalsprompts.tumblr.com">timpetalsprompts</a> prompt "joy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	joy

He crumpled and fell, crashing down hard.  He heard a sharp crack, the impact of his head hitting pavement.  It lolled sideward.  Darkness threatened but he battled it back with sheer force of will because there was something so vital to him there, his most-treasured dream, his exquisite unattainable goal –  _finally_  his reason to  _live_  again.

A hand gently cradled his neck.  He opened his burning eyes and saw a fuzzy halo of blonde.  Her voice, urgent and afraid, was still soothing rain against feverish skin.  “I’ve got you.  I missed you,” she breathed.

Mortally injured, all of creation in danger, agony blazing hot through his veins – and Rose Tyler here,  _here with him_.  He smiled.

He  _smiled_ at her, and all he felt was  _joy._


End file.
